Hints
by allieterag
Summary: Hermione gives Ron one last clue about how she feels about him.


Hogwarts resident bookworm was lugging yet another tome across the common room- this time, a particularly heavy one entitled "How to Make Him Notice". As Hermione passed a group of second years, they paused in their conversation to exchange confused glances. What was she muttering about? Shrugging, they resumed their chatting.

Near the fire, two older boys sat playing chess. The red head who was winning looked almost bored, while his friend's green eyes were narrowed in concentration. Glancing up, Ron noticed Hermione and lazily waved a hand at her. At that, she flushed with anger, letting out a low growl. Startled, Harry looked up from his contemplation of the chess board. His emerald eyes widened as he recognized the look in her eyes.

"Ron," He hissed urgently, "You had better get out of here- what did you do?"

Ron shook his head. "Nothing! She can't possibly be mad at me!"

Hermione overheard, and a mocking smile came to her lips. Frightened, Harry let out a slight whimper and instinctively backed away. When Hermione got mad, she was terrifying. Ron too looked alarmed, automatically beginning to scan all the possible escape routes. Her voice was perfectly cold as she responded.

"Exactly, Ronald. _You did nothing. _For four YEARS I did everything this stupid book told me- FOUR YEARS! And NOTHING! I gave you hint after hint, even bloody obvious ones. ASK ANYONE IN THIS ROOM! I did everything but spell it out for you, and _nothing_."

He cringed into his seat, utterly confused. "Wh- what? 'Mione?" He stuttered. In one startling motion, she hurled the book onto his head as hard as she could. The common room winced as one, hearing it crack against his skull.

"IS THAT ENOUGH OF A CLUE FOR YOU?" Furious, he leapt out of his chair.

"CLUE ABOUT WHAT? THAT YOU SECRETLY _HATE ME_???? SEVEN YEARS OF FRIENDSHIP SO THAT YOU CAN THROW A BLOODY BOOK AT ME IN THE COMMON ROOM?" His face turned an odd purple color and his voice cracked almost comically.

She laughed hysterically. "Obviously, your head is _still_ to thick to understand!"

She turned on her heel to storm out of the room, but was abruptly halted by Ron's hand around her wrist. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT? YOU'RE MAD!" He yelled, yanking her back to the fireplace.

"THIS, YOU MORON!" She yelled back, rolling her eyes and kissing him forcefully. Startled, he froze. Pulling away, her eyes filled with tears. She stumbled towards the exit as Ron still stood there stunned. Harry stared at him.

"Go after her!" he hissed, but Ron still gaped without moving. Cursing, Harry ran to Hermione and enfolded her in a hug. She clung to him, still crying.

"He hates me" She whimpered.

Harry shook his head. "He's just being a prat. Give him a second. It was kind of abrupt how you sprung this on him."

He glared over her head at Ron, then sent a pleading glance towards Ginny. Nodding, she whacked her idiot brother across the head yet again.

"Ron, the girl you've been in love with for the past six years just kissed you. GO TALK TO HER!" She gripped his ear firmly and marched him over to where a humiliated Hermione was still attempting to hide in Harry's robe. After a quick kick in the shins, Ron opened his mouth at last.

"He- Hermione?" She cried harder, clutching Harry closer.

Ron's face fell into a perfect picture of misery. "Don't cry! I'm a prat! I'm sorry, I wanted to ask you out for ages, but I was always too scared! Please don't cry! I hate it when you're unhappy." Now it was her turn to freeze. Satisfied, Ginny released Ron. Harry gently loosened Hermione's hold on his robe and turned her to face Ron. Tentatively, she stepped towards him, and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry. You were right, I am an idiot."

Harry beamed at him, then pointed at the entrance. "Go take a walk" He mouthed. Ron nodded, guiding Hermione outside. As soon as the portrait swung shut, the common room erupted in noise. In all the confusion, Ginny sidled over to Harry, holding the tome that Hermione had thrown at Ron.

"So, do I have to throw this at you or are you going to do the easy thing and just ask me out?" Harry stared at her for a moment before laughing loudly.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, are you threatening me?" She shrugged.

"That depends- is it working?" He threw an arm around her shoulders and quickly kissed her cheek.

"No threats necessary- lets just go down to dinner."


End file.
